Megaman x: Los ocho malignos
by rynerkamijou27
Summary: Una humana llegara al cuartel hunter en busca de proteccion, ella se parece mucho a una persona en el pasado de Zero. su llegada sera el detonatnte de que ocho viejos enemigos revivan mientras se investiga quien mato a sus padres. Zero x OC Xx Alia, Axlx pallete.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman x: los ocho malignos.

Chapter 1: la princesa sin padres y el caballero carmesí.

- Es el día de san valentine!, ven Zero, vamos a celebrar con una parranda!

Si era el día mas comercial de la historia, san valentin, un día como cualquiera para el hunter rojo de nombre Zero.

- Dios Axl, no has aprendido de nuestra última ida al bar, casi nos matan 4 mechanoids por que vomitaste en uno.

- Eso fue la última vez X, además si no mal recuerdo tu casi destruyes el bar con el X buster.

- Pues ni hablar de ti que ambos casi lo destruyen con las Axl pistols y el X buster.

Dijo Zero a sus compañeros, X bajo la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y Axl le grito unos cuantos insultos, cosa que el ignoro, no porque fuera malvado o porque no tuviera sentimientos, hoy precisamente era un día melancólico y justamente bebía por esa razón, le recordaba mucho a Iris, su ex – navegadora y la persona que el mismo destruyo.

- Zero se que te sientes muy culpable de ese hecho, pero creo que es momento de que lo superes, ella ya no está, nada en el mundo va a cambiar este hecho y lo sabes.

- X, yo…

El quería decirle, deseaba gritarle que el amor que le tenía a Iris era mucho más fuerte, que se estaba equivocando, pero en su ser sabia que esto no era verdad, que lo que el había dicho estaba bien, tal vez ya era momento de olvidar a Iris.

- No tienes que decir nada, yo también soy un idiota. Por cierto… ¿Ya pensaste que regalarle a Alia?

- Oye… creo que a eso se le llama pasar la bola ¿no?

X miro a su amigo con una cara roja pero a la vez calmada y seria, estaba claro que el también era un mal perdedor, pero el había tocado un punto rojo en Zero y se la debía.

- De acuerdo si así lo quieres, te lo diré. Le regalare…

En ese momento la alarma sonó y aquellos que luchan por la paz en el mundo, debian atenderla.

- Diablos, otra vez lo mismo.

- No te quejes niño vomiton y vámonos.

- X, recuérdame romperle el casco a zero cuando volvamos!.

El trío hunter llego a sala de comando, donde Signas los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

- Muy lentos!.

- Lo sentimos señor!.

- Los he llamado para una misión de protección.

Axl se vio frustrado con la noticia, X se sintió un poco feliz ya que odia la violencia y a Zero le dio igual.

- Tendrán que cuidar de la hija de un magnate humano.

- Espere.

Dijo Axl con una mirada feliz en su rostro, por supuesto, no era una sana alegria, Pallete quería estrangularlo sin embargo Alia y Layer la hicieron desistir.

- ella es una chica hermosa?.

- Ya la has visto Axl, pero mejor te la nuestro en persona. Pasa por favor!.

Ella paso, Axl abrió la boca, X se quedó sin palabras, pero,.el mas afectado fue Zero, de hecho casi le da un paro cardiaco.

- Me llamo Sora, mucho gusto.

Ella se parecía... seria mejor decir que era una réplica humana de Iris, llevaba una ombliguera negra con un pantalón azul y un saco blanco. El espadachín escarlata quedó anonadado.

- Ella es modelo de la revista "TEEN", incluso ha salido en TV y exhibiciones públicas.

Dijo X quien parecía estar al tanto, Incluso a Alia le dieron celos.

- Ella acaba de quedar huérfana, a causa de unos Mavericks, les pedímis cuiden de ella hasta que encontremos a los mavericks que la buscan y aquellos que cometieron el asesinato de sus padres.

Explicó Layer quien se mantenía en calma mientas veía a Zero quien no le quitaba la vista a la humana.

- Puedo decir algo?.

Hablo la chica quien se había mantenido callada una buena parte del tiempo, mientras que Zero ni salía de sus pensamientos X se obligo a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza para que reaccionara. Signas le hizo la seña de que prosiguiera con lo que ella quería decirles..

- A decir verdad, esos a los que llamaron mavericks, conozco a uno de ellos, se llama Dark Leviathan, era el guardaespaldas de mi padre, un reploide formidable, pero un dia dijo que el ya no trabajaría mas para mi padre fue entonces que…

X se acerco a ella con mirada seria, puso su mano sobre el hombre de la señorita y con voz suave le dijo…

- No te fuerces a recordarlo, la muerte es dolorosa, sobre todo cuando no eres tu quien lo hace sino las personas más cercanas a ti.

A Zero quien ya se había recuperado de su shock, esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, pensó "Para X debía ser difícil también, cuando fui exterminado por Sigma".

- ¡Bien! ¿quien se ofrece a ser su guardián personal?.

Axl levanto la mano y dio bricos con tdo fervor, pero…

- Yo lo hare.

Dijo Zero con voz fría, su mirada denotaba otra cosa, pero aun asi siguió con su máscara indiferente y fría de siempre.

- Muy bien Zero, serás su guardaespaldas personal, pero si necesitas relevo pídele a X que te ayude.

- Y yo que?

Dijo Axl ya de por si desanimado creyendo justo lo que iba a decir signas, pero…

- Lo siento Axl, tengo otra misión para ti y para Layer.

- Yo, Señor?

Dijo la navegadora con tono dudoso, ya que ella aunque era buena con el sable, no tenía mucha experiencia en las batallas.

- Si, ustedes dos se infiltraran en una base maverick, donde suponesmos están los que mataron a los padres de esta chica, tengan cuidado.

- SI

- SI.

Gritaron ambos mientras salian rumbo a un transporador, Signas dio las coordenadas a Alia y Pallete.

- Cuídate mucho AXL, no vayas a morir, OK?

Susurro la navegadora al viento, esperando el regreso del hunter pelirrojo.

Mientras en la base hunter, Zero y X mostraban las instalaciones a la jovencita, quien a pesar de parecer deprimida ponía bastante atención a las cosas.

- Estas son las salas de entrenamiento, por lo general muchos hunters vienen aquí a mejorar sus técnicas, los escuadrones 17 y 0 entrenan muy arduamente en el 3 campo, cosa que supervisamos a diario. Por cierto… muchachos, tomen descanso ahora.

- Ordeno X a su escuadrón, quienes entrenaban muy duramente.

- SI SEÑOR!

Avanzando al frente el androide azul se acerco firme y serio a sus camaradas.

- Ella es nuestra invitada especial, se llama Sora y será como su hermana a partir de ahora, cuídenla bien y si algo le pasa, les destrozare las piernas y pediré a Douglas que no los arregle hasta que yo lo ordene, ¿Entendieron?.

- SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!

- Muy bien prosigan.

X se alejo de su escuadron y volvió, para ver a una Sora seria acercándose a Zero quien parecía demasiado inquieto para seguir ignorándola.

- Oye, ¿Por qué me ignoras?, siento que me miras con recelo y luego te miras hacia otro lado.

- Lo siento es que…

- Lo lamento Sora, el es así.

Salvando a su mejor amigo X entro en la sala de espera.

- Solo le preguntaba por que me mira tanto…

- El será tu guardaespaldas personal, así que te lo contara a su debido tiempo, no te preocupes, es frio y distante pero cuando lo conoces llega a ser una buena persona.

- Ya veo.

Ella se sintió intrigada por lo que era aquel reploid de color rojo, siendo curiosa no lo dejaría escapar.

En un lugar oscuro, se encontraba un científico, junto a el un reploid de color auzl y gafas rojas, Dynamo.

- Bien, entiendo el punto de revivirlos, pero que significa el que también a ella le pusiste las habilidades de X y Zero.

- Ella fue implementada con sus ADN que curiosamente se llevan bien con los de Coronel.

- Entiendo, entonces ellos siete y yo…

- Debe destruirlos a X, Zero y Axl, para que no interfiera, pero primero vamos a darles un pequeño aviso junto con los siete.

Siete capsulas se abrieron, de ahí, los cuerpos de Sigma, Vile, Coronel, High max, Gate, Black devil, Double y Iris salieron, todos ellos despertaron. La primera en hablar fue iris quien pregunto al científico.

¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Dr. William?

Notas del autor.

A los que me lean, soy rynerkamijou27, bueno es mi primer fic de un videojuego, para ello elegí mi saga favorita de los megaman, la X. esta idea me surgió de una loca fantasía que tuve diciendo ¿Si iris fuera humana?... pero esa cayó en un hoyo ya que ella siempre fue reploid, así surgió la idea de una Oc que se pareciera a Iris, os dejo este primer chapter que espero les agrade y déjenme reviews quiero saber sus opiniones acerca del pequeño proyecto.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27.


	2. Chapter 2

Deseos

Axl miro al frente y hacia atrás, solo era puro desierto y sol quemante. Por primera vez odio salir del HQ, detrás de él estaba Layer, ambos usando una capa.

- aunque realmente no necesitamos agua este calor es sofocante, no crees?.

- No, estoy acostumbrada a los climas extremos, Axl eres demasiado quejumbroso.

Que una chica le haya dicho eso, era doloroso para el Hunter pelirrojo.

- Oye Layer, haciendo una pregunta aparte, ¿Cómo vas con Zero?.

- EH?.

De su flequillo salieron sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, mientras su piel morena se tornó rojiza. El se dio cuenta de eso, miro e reojo a la señorita atrás de el y menciono con tono divertido.

- Vamos! Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Zero, incluso puede que él también lo sepa.

- Axl, yo... No sé por qué, pero, no tengo fuerzas para...

El mismo se sintió como consejero amoroso al escuchar a Layer decir eso. Siguieron adelante mientras ambos se habían quedado callados, hasta que el hunter pelirrojo menciono.

- El amor es así señorita, de hecho si me lo permites te contaré un pequeño secreto.

- Cual?

El chico sonrió ampliamente y le dijo casi susurrado.

- A mí me gusta Pallete.

La cara de layer se puso roja, pero reveló una hermosa y amable sonrisa.

- Vaya, ya me imaginaba que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, pero esto es inesperado.

El Hunter se limitó a darle esa confianza a la joven navegadora .mientras ella cambiaba su punto de vista sobre él.

- es hora de seguir, aún falta demasiado camino, Layer.

xxxxxccxxcccccccccccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccccccccccccccccccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccccccccc

En el HQ, Zero practicaba al nivel más alto en, las salas de practica; su confusión con aquella chica, Sora era bastante grande. _**si solo se parece a ella entonces... ¿Por que estoy tan confundido?.**_ Corto dos máquinas y luego evadió ocho disparos usando el dash. _**Ella ya está muerta, pero esta chica... No!, no debo seguir pensando en ello. **_Uso el Rakuhouha para eliminar a los enemigos restantes.

- Este no fue mi día.

Escucho pasos de reploid, estos eran de X. se caerco con una cra seria mientras Zero se lavanto del suelo donde se había dejado caer.

- Son las tres de la madrugada y aún estas entrenando?, deberías descansar un poco!, ya que tu no duermes mucho no deberías malgastar tu tiempo entrenando.

El espadachín escarlata se dirigió a X mientras le preguntaba.

- ¿Crees que si Iris reviviera, ella me perdonaría?

El reploid castaño se extrañó de la pregunta, decidió darle un poco de confort dándole una franca respuesta.

- Apuesto que ella te perdonaría, te quería mucho, a pesar de los problemas que tuviste con Coronel.

Zero, sintió algo de paz en su interior, también decidió dejar de evadir a Sora y confrontar su pasado.

- Gracias, siempre me salvas en todo tipo de situaciones.

- por eso somos amigos.

- los mejores!.

Ambos chocaron sus manos y salieron de la sala de entrenamiento. sentó en una pequeña sala de estar, luego fue X con un reporte.

- Zero, ya que el virus Sigma no ha mostrado señales de brotes en la tierra, podemos dar por terminadas las guerras maverick.

- De todos modos, el virus Zero no ha sido erradicado debemos encontrar una cura a esto...

El reploid carmesí apretó el puño, mientras por un íntimo momento maldijo su existencia.

- Oh! Estaban aquí, lo siento.

En una hermosa piyama que mostraba buena parte de sus curvas entro Sora, quien parecía un poco Somnolienta; mientras tanto Zero y X quedaron boquiabiertos ya que ella se veía bien, siendo modelo, hasta la ropa más común se vería perfecta en ella.

- Que sucede?.

- Bueno señorita Sora... Creo que no debería mostrarse en ese estado ante dos chicos.

Dio un ligero vistazo a su apariencia, llevaba una ombliguera de tirantes en un tono negro en conjunto con un short blanco con una raya de colores azul y rojo en los costados, este era tan pequeño que dejaba ver muy bien sus hermosas piernas blancas. Ciertamente, X tenía algo de razón.

- Lo siento, pero quiero algo de agua y no encuentro el lugar.

- Yo te llevo.

Zero se levantó de su lugar, acompañando a la joven.

- buena suerte amigo mio.

Ambos salieron del lugar hacia algún lugar en el HQ, mientras X miraba sus siluetas.

Mientras en los pasillos los dos caminaban en un silencio incomodo_** este tal Zero parece un tipo solitario, pero con una amabilidad escondida. **_siguió hasta estar a su lado mientras le preguntaba.

- ¿Por qué eres tan frio con las personas?

- Esa es mi personalidad, asi fui creado.

- Ella entendía, que dentro de sus palabras se escondía algo que ella llamaba "calidez", siguió a su lado, mientras recorrían los pasillos de la base. Al mirarlo, sintiótristeza, ya que le recordó a una persona de su pasado.

- Sabes?, Yo desearía haber muerto el día que Dark Leviatan mato a mi familia, estar sola es doloroso, no conozco a muchas personas y solo cuento con dos amigos con los cuales sincerarme.

Comenzó a tirar lágrimas mientras caminaba, era algo amargo de ver, mientras Zero la observaba con el rabillo del ojo. ella no podía saber que era pero algo ardió en su corazón.

- No digas eso.

- EH?

El repliod volteo mientras seguía con su pocker face, mirándola con ojos realmente fríos, aun así se denotaba la preocupación pos aquellas deprimentes palabras.

-La muerte no es una opción, si viviste es por que tenías que hacerlo, se mas fuerte, derrota a todo aquel que se oponga a tu decisión de vivir, elegante y amablemente, es así como la hacen los humanos.

Reflexiono un poco, no había manera de que un simple androide la sermoneara, pero, lo había hecho, se sentía un poco insegura de cómo responder, no obstante se había sincerado con alguien que no era humano ¿por qué?

-Gracias Comandante Zero, ahora me siento mejor, pero sabe, si quiere ligarse a una humana, no debería ser tan frio.

- No lo hice con esa intención, pero tomare tu palabra en cuenta.

Ella soltó una risita, miro a Zero con cara deslumbrante, aun sin maquillaje y se acercó, muy tranquilamente.

-No eres muy bromista, de eso me doy cuenta, ME AGRADAZ, ESPERO ME LLEVES MAÑANA A MI ESCUELA, ¡Señor guardaespaldas!

-Mañana?

La cuestiono mientras una cara de confusión se posó en su rostro.

-Si aunque mis padres hayan muerto, tengo que asistir a la escuela, a mi universidad, luego a mi trabajo.

Esto puso al legendario espadachín entre la espada y la pared, ya que ahora mismo, tenía que hacer de guardaespaldas y se le había olvidado. Llegaron a la máquina expendedora que ya era vieja, pero aun asi funcionaba, la castaña tomo una moneda de parte de Zero, la metió en la enorme baratija, mientras de ella salía un agua. Mientras le miraba serio le cayó la pregunta de la joven.

-Entonces?

- Lo hare.

- Bien, nos vemos a las ocho en punto, te daré mi vida por hecho.

Solo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, mientras la veía irse ya con su botella de agua que por cierto compro en una máquina expendedora segundos atrás.

- En que me metí?.

Preguntándose el porqué de sus acciones se fue a su capsula, eran las cuatro de la mañana y si no se apuraba no descansaría lo suficiente.

xxcxxxxccccccxxxxxxxxxxcccccccccxccccccccccccccvccxxxxxxxxxxxxccxcccccccccccccccdccccc

En algún lugar, dos reploides discutían, no eran hunters, al contrario, eran mavericks de nivel S o superior

- ya te lo dije, debemos acabar con X primero, el solo causa problemas.

- No, será Zero, además no tenemos la culpa de que tu "rival" te haya destruido,

- Mira quien lo dice, el ex comandante que fue hecho trizas.

- Vuelve y dime eso, Vile.

- Ya basta!, Sigma, Vile, acabaremos con ambos, solo déjenme a mi presa en paz.

Salió Iris, deteniendo a los otros dos de su infantil pelea, aunque su carácter parecía haber cambiado también, era fría, con los ojos destacaba una mirada asesina, lúgubre y desgarradora.

- Mira nada más, ese tal DR, William ha hecho de esta chica dulce una asesina de sangre fría.

- Burlate todo lo que quieras sigma, ya no soy la joven navegadora que temia ser rechazada por Zero, ahora podría matarlos a los dos si yo quisiera.

Sus palabras fueron lúgubres y sin duda con intensión de matar a los dos.

- Tranquila niña, sé que Zero es tu presa, la mía es X así que colaboremos quieres?

- Cobarde.

- Como me has dicho?

- Tú, el legendario maverick Vile, me está diciendo que no puede contra una chica y que le da miedo a tal grado de cooperar con ella?

-Tu…

Entro dinamo al lugar con su usual sonrisa sarcástica, mientras veía a Vile y a Iris quienes se disponían a pelear.

- Ustedes dos de verdad está siendo drásticos, pero dentro de dos días se verá quien puede acabar con su presa.

Ambos se fueron cada uno por su lado, mientras Sigma se acercó a Dinamo quien solo se limitó a verlo.

- Debes estar feliz ya que tu maestro ha regresado.

- NO. Me da asco, pensar que ese humano tan viejo y débil me ha creado es para que me de nauseas.

La sonrisa de sigma se tornó maliciosa mientras el otro maverick le dio la espalda.

Más te vale ganar, de lo contrario tendremos que pasar al plan B.

- Lo entiendo.

Los dos se fueron mientras las luces se apagaban y el telon de la historia se abria.

Notas del Autor.

Aquí Rynerkamiojou27 desde mi HQ. Bueno he aquí con el segundo chaper de esta serie, pero bueno hablemos de la pequeña parte de los mavericks, debo aclarar que Iris estaba siendo sarcástica con Vile. Debo ser franco, si me cuesta la personalidad de Zero, así que puede que me quede un poco OoC al principio, cosa que arreglare en progresos futuros debo agradecer a ReijaZ y a Cherryle por habérmelo dicho, por ultimo si es que más personas me leen, déjenme reviews, así me doy cuenta de que me están siguiendo, X fa.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27.


	3. Chapter 3

My destiny in your hands parte 1

Finalmente X se habia tranquilizado, lo que veian sus ojos era serio, se veia Iris y Vile en la pantalla, mientras un mensaje se transmitía.

- En 24 horas atacaremos Abel city nosotros dos como un mensaje para Zero y X. peleemos en una batalla sin cuartel.

Este mensaje solo era visto por Signas y X ambos prestaban atención a la chica en la pantalla.

- Zero, mas te vale aparecer, yo misma te cortaré la cabeza.

Se corto la transmisión, en un segundo. el general tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y con tono serio se dirigió al comandante enfrente suyo.

- así están las cosas X, es dificil pero mantendremos a Sora en la base hasta nuevo aviso; tu y Zero estaran alertas hasta que ellos ataquen, para ello he asignado a dos personas aptas para el trabajo.

- Señor, con todo respeto creo que solo deberíamos ser nosotros dos, gente extra solo nos estorbaría.

Signas movio la cabeza en desacuerdo mientras sonreía triunfante. X desconocía el por qué de ello le daba buena espina definitivamente.

- te equivocas. Tu conoces muy bien a estas personas, creo que las aceptaras sin objetar. ¡Pasen por favor!.

La puerta se abrio dando paso a dos mujeres reploid, una era castaña, de ojos purpuras, en sus muñecas llevaba unos enormes grilletes qué ataban a unas gigantescas cuchillas laser, su armadura era un top y minifalda color rojo, la otra era rubia, de pupilas moradas, su armadura era un traje Kunoichi de color purpura, pero su rasgo mas sobresaliente eran colas y orejas de ardilla y zorro respectivamente.

- General Signas, las capitanas del escuadron de infiltración, Hikari y Luna, se reportan a la misión.

Dijo la chica con orejas de ardilla, saludando en forma respetuosa. Tomo asiento al lado de X mientras Luna solo se paro a lado de un asiento vacío, mientras veia al reploid celeste con ojos frios.

- bien chicas, ustedes acompañarán a los comandantes X y Zero en misiones contra mavericks de nivel S; como podran ver en la pantalla se trata de ellos dos.

Ambas voltearon hacia la enorme pantalla que mostraba a Vile y a Iris, Hikari solo se tapo la boca en señal de asombro mientras Luna sólo lo vio indiferente.

- Confie en nosotros General Signas!, nosotras las hermanas Beastloids nos haremos cargo de la mision, sera pan comido.

- Se los encomiendo.

Pero al otro involucrado le daba algo mas que preguntar, el por que Zero no había sido informado.

- Señor, ¿Por qué no le informa a Zero?.

El general movio su cabeza en desacuerdo mientras hablo en tono realmente aterrador.

- Piensa X, si se llega a enterar que iris esta viva ¿que crees que pasaría?.

Por la mente le cruzo a X el que Zero se enterase de lo que vio en ese video, iria el solo a acabar con iris y vile sin dudar, para luego deprimirse peor.

- Dejeme hablar con el señor, yo hare que Zero cumpla con su mision sin dudar.

- Te lo encargo, decidan sus equipos cuándo hayas hablado con Zero, sí es necesario, ve a la escuela humana y contáctalo.

- Entendido.

Dando media vuelta los tres salieron de la oficina, donde se hayaban.

- Entonces ¿Que harás capitan X?. El maestro Zero no recibirá muy bien la noticia.

- Lo sé, pero confió en que el lo entenderá.

miro X a la reploid ardilla con sumo pesar, algo le decía que debía dejar a la aprendiz de su mejor amigo ayudar. Luego se limitó a ver a su propia discípula y preguntar nerviosamente.

- Aun me sigues creeyendo...

- Pervertido, bestia sexual, animal salvaje, Idiota? La respuesta es si.

El reploid de armadura celeste se hincó en pos de depresión, el incidente que sucedio cuándo se conocieron jamás se le olvidara.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Ambos hunters suspiraron, apenas terminaron el incidente Nightmare y Signas les ordenó tener un aprendiz. Zero solo se limitó a esperar, mientras X maldecia su suerte.**_

_**- es que acaso el general Signas no puede darnos mas problemas? Ahora entrenaremos a reclutas personalmente.**_

_**- Calmate X, es necesario ya que todavía falta mucho que reconstruir en la tierra. Solo espero que no me salga hiperactivo, de lo contrario tendre que ser demasiado severo con el.**_

_**El hunter a su lado se crispo de terror ante el comentario de su amigo; normalmente él era un poco indulgente con su escuadrón, pero Zero... Simplemente no dudaba en mandar a sus propios reclutas a la enfermería, era algo doloroso de ver.**_

_**- Esperemos que no!, por el bien de ese pobre cadete esperemos que no lo sea.**_

_**- Dijiste algo?.**_

_**- Nada.**_

_**Fue en ese momento apareció Alia con dos Maverick hunters se acercaron a la operadora.**_

_**- Zero, X, ellas dos serán sus nuevas reclutas, espero se lleven bien. hikari ira con Zero, mientras que Luna ira con X. Les deseo suerte.**_

_**En ese instante se ándolos solos.**_

_**- Bien, quien sea Luna sigame...**_

_**No se sabe si fue por el destino o algo peor pero X tropezó dejándose caer con la reploid de orejas de zorro, el palideció por su error mientras ella solo lo vio con ojos fríos.**_

_**- Lo siento .**_

_**Se levantaron los dos, ella lo seguía mirando muy fria, segundos después de su propia boca salió la palabra mas terrible que una mujer le diría a un hombre.**_

_**- Pervertido.**_

_**- no yo no lo hice...**_

_**- Olividelo capitán X, cuándo a Luna se hace una idea jamas se le olvida.**_

_**Zero le hizo una señal de seguirle a la joven recluta con cola de ardilla, ella lo siguió sin mas. X simplemente bajo la cabeza en señal de resignacion ante lo que venia.**_

_**Fin flashback**_.

Ahora X finalmente lo había superado, pero no podia evitar sentirse nervioso ante ella.

- Nos iremos en dos horas, prepárense.

Ellas simplemente saludaron en señal de entendimiento.

Zero conducía una chase Rider con Sora atrás, ella se sentía terrible, ¿Cómo demonios se había sincerado con un reploid?, no lo entendía, ni ella misma lograba concebir bien sus sentimientos, pero luego esto llego a su mente, _**¿Es que acaso me atrae este reploid?.**_ Ella era un lío en sus pensamientos.

- Sora?.

- Eh?.

- Discúlpame, estaba hundida en mis pensamientos, pero...

- No te disculpes, solo necesitaba preguntarte algo.

Zero quería quitarse la culpa, solo quería una opinión que no fuera la de su mejor amigo, decidió preguntarle a una persona ajena.

- Crees que si pelee con alguien me perdonaría?

Una pregunta inusual sin duda, pero, ella comprendió a medias lo que buscaba, algo llamado consuelo, ella miro al frente y le susurro en el receptor de sonido.

- no conozco, exactamente que pelea tuviste, pero si lo intentas, esa persona te perdonara... Siendo humano o reploid.

La misma respuesta que X le dio, se había hecho presente. Estaba seguro que tenía la paz que quería ahora.

- Gracias

Ella sintió sobresalto en su corazón, muy pocas veces le agradecían algo, eso provocó sonrojo ligero, pero debido a su piel caucásica, se notó bien.

- Estas bien?, noto tu cara roja.

- N - No es nada, sigamos que ya falta poco para llegar.

Al Hunter le pareció sospechoso, no obstante, decidió dejarlo, ya le había causado demasiados problemas a la humana. Dio vuelta a la derecha y siguio hacia una enorme escuela, era tan grande que una torre de reloj fue puesta aqui.

- Una ultima cosa antes de entrar Zero.

Que?

- Veas lo que veas y escuches lo que sea, no interfieras.

- EH?

Algo inhumano salió de sus labios, que era lo que queria que esperara?. Ambos pusieron un pie dentro de la escuela cuando… Se escucharon Horribles discusiones por el receptor de sonido.

**MALDITO MONSTRUO!}**

**LARGO DE AQUÍ PRESUMIDA!**

**SOLO ERES UNA NIÑA HUNDIDA EN DINERO!**

Varias rocas intentaron golpear a la chica en la cabeza, todas con intención asesina, Zero quedo completamente anonadado, no porque le lanzaran piedras y las recibiera, o porque hubiera resultado herida, sino porque al contrario, ella no tenía ningún rasguño.

- Pero qué demonios?...

Seguía con su promesa mientras ella le hacia la seña de que siguiera, él estaba confundido, al parecer no le dolía ni un poco, _**¡ qué pasa con ella?, es en realidad humana?.**_

- Si, soy humana Comandante Zero, al menos eso quiero creer.

Escucho el maverick hunter, mientras veia a Sora seguir el camino.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Aquí rynerkamijou27.

Primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, entre escuela y trabajo no me da mucho tiempo de publicar. Si se dieron cuenta use flashback en este chapter, aunque no lo pienso usar mucho. Por último debo decir que este arco se dividirá en tres partes. Sin mas me despido.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27

Respuestas a reviews.

Reijaz.

Gracias por el continuo apoyo, jeje. Si vas a ver un iris contra sora, aunque no va a ser un tipico caso de Mari sue, ya te tendré la sorpresa.

Linx ZX.

Te agradezco mucho el que me sigas. Se que me equivoco pero arreglaré ésos detallitos te lo prometo. Tampoco dejaré tirada la historia, ya que me divierto mucho haciéndolo.


End file.
